Maldita Marca
by Thais Potter Malfoy
Summary: HPDM / Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy simplesmente não podem ficar separados; Seus amigos que o digam. - Continuação de "Maldita Memória", NC17.


**Autor:** Thaís Potter Malfoy

**Shipper:** Draco/Harry, Blaise/Hermione

**Classificação:** NC17, M, conteúdo adulto. Não esqueçam que é garoto/garoto.

**Spoiler:** 1-5; Leia "Maldita Gravata" e "Maldita Memória", senão você não vai entender nadinha.

**Resumo:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy simplesmente não podem ficar separados; Seus amigos que o digam.

_One shot. _

* * *

**Maldita Marca**

"Temos que colocar o plano em ação _imediatamente_!"

A fúria de Blaise Zabini não assustou Hermione Granger quando ela o viu se aproximar da mesa onde ela estava, mas isso não significa que não a deixou nervosa. Ela fez uma careta logo depois de ouvir a voz dele, já que ninguém poderia vê-los juntos, ali na biblioteca, e muito menos entreouvir que eles tinham um plano. O sonserino acabaria estragando tudo.

"Ouviu o que eu disse?" ele indagou, sentando-se de frente para ela. Hermione puxou a varinha e lançou um feitiço do silêncio antes de se dirigir a ele.

"Você está louco, Zabini? Alguém poderia te ouvir!"

"Desculpa" ele resmungou "Mas o Draco está impossível! Ele me enerva! Nunca foi tão grosso, antipático e arrogante comigo e com Pansy."

"Harry também não está em seus melhores dias" Hermione disse, fechando o livro que lia para dedicar total atenção a Blaise. "Não foi justamente por isso que começamos esse plano maluco?"

"Sim, sim..." as palavras do moreno se perderam. "Odeio admitir, mas o Draco sente mesmo falta do Potter. O problema é que ele está em negação. Diz que o Potter não significou mais do que algumas horas de sexo."

"Talvez não seja tão fácil assim juntar os dois novamente" Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior. "Mas eu não agüento mais ver meu amigo tão deprimido!"

"Por isso eu acho melhor colocarmos o plano em ação o mais rápido possível" Blaise alertou. "Eu sei que o Draco sempre foi um pouco metido, mas prefiro o Draco de antes a este que só me dá patadas."

"Certo" Hermione decidiu "O plano entra em ação amanhã de manhã."

Blaise sorriu.

* * *

Harry suspirou. Era noite de sexta-feira e, assim como nas duas últimas semanas, ele não tinha nada para fazer. Hermione estava sumida, com certeza passando horas extras na biblioteca. Quanto a Ron, este Harry sabia muito bem que estava enfiando a língua na garganta de Lilá Brown, coisa que vinha fazendo muito esses dias.

Então, pra variar, seriam apenas Harry, sua cama e talvez uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada que Dobby lhe traria, se pedisse ao elfo. Mais uma noite para pensar no que poderia estar fazendo caso não tivesse estragado... Caso nada. Não pensaria naquilo, ponto final.

E não teve muito tempo para pensar, de fato, pois a porta foi surpreendentemente aberta por Hermione, que estava corada e exibia um sorriso.

"Harry!" ela exclamou "Por que não está lá embaixo? Vamos, mova-se!"

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem se mexer. Não tinha o menor ânimo para sair de baixo de seu edredom perfeitamente aconchegante. Hermione, entretanto, foi para o seu lado e puxou seu braço, forçando-o a ficar sentado.

"O que é, Hermione?" Harry perguntou, um pouco irritado. Sua voz saiu fraca e falha, pela falta de uso – não falava muito ultimamente, com ninguém.

"Os garotos estão fazendo uma rodada de Jogo do Desafio" Hermione disse. Se ela esperava que Harry se entusiasmasse, enganou-se redondamente.

"Bom" resmungou Harry "Vá assisti-los e me deixe em paz."

"Quanta chatice!" Hermione disse, olhando feio para ele. "Ninguém tem a menor culpa no fim do seu namoro com o Malfoy. Supere isso, por Merlin. Você está se tornando insuportável."

Dito isso, Hermione empinou o nariz num gesto inconsciente, virou-se e saiu batendo a porta. Harry fixou o olhar no ponto onde a amiga tinha estado há poucos segundos. Jamais esperou algo assim saindo da boca de Hermione, logo ela que o compreendia tanto. Talvez, se ela tinha dito aquelas coisas, era porque tinha razão.

Harry tinha que dar o braço a torcer: não estava sendo uma boa companhia. Já passava horas suficientes separado dos amigos, então deveria aproveitar os poucos momentos de lazer que tinha com eles. Decidido, Harry livrou-se das cobertas e calçou os sapatos, descendo a escada para o Salão Comunal.

Ao chegar lá, vislumbrou uma rodinha com os alunos do sétimo ano, onde apenas Hermione e Neville estavam de fora. Aparentemente, era a vez de Simas Finningan cumprir seu desafio, porque todos olhavam apreensivos para ele.

"Vai fazer isto ou não, Simas?" perguntou Parvati.

Só nesse momento Harry notou que Simas segurava na mão um sapo, elevando-o até a altura de seu rosto. Respondendo a pergunta de Parvati, Simas assentiu e trouxe o sapo para mais perto da própria face, grudando os lábios na pele viscosa por uma fração de segundo. A sala explodiu em risadas com a cara que Simas fez.

"Que nojo!" exclamou Lilá, enterrando o rosto na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro de Rony enquanto o abraçava. Harry soltou uma pequena risada, e os amigos tornaram-se conscientes de sua presença.

"Harry!" gritou Dino Thomas, resumindo o sentimento de todos os outros. "Vem jogar!"

Harry caminhou até eles, parando atrás de Parvati na rodinha. "Acho que só vou observar... Por enquanto."

Em seguida, os amigos continuaram o jogo e ele sentou-se ao lado de Hermione, que segurou sua mão.

"Está fazendo a coisa certa, Harry" ela murmurou, pra que só o moreno ouvisse "Já passou da hora de superar Malfoy."

Harry apenas assentiu e voltou sua atenção para o jogo, onde Lilá era desafiada a trocar um selinho com Neville.

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, um belo e ensolarado sábado de primavera, Harry estava estalando de dor de cabeça. Depois do Jogo do Desafio, os garotos haviam conseguido pegar algumas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada na cozinha, estendendo a festinha para tarde da madrugada.

Dando graças por Snape ter requisitado uma Poção da Ressaca na semana retrasada – e mais agradecido ainda por Hermione ter cedido uma porção da dela -, Harry recuperou-se e deixou o dormitório da Grifinória, mais entusiasmado do que estivera em dias.

Não podia dizer que estava feliz, mas sentia-se renovado, pronto para seguir em frente com sua vida e encarar que seu relacionamento com Draco não daria certo, de qualquer jeito. Se não fosse aquela briga a estragar tudo, seria outra, deixando-os sem futuro.

Descobriu que seus amigos já tinham descido para o Salão Principal, pois tudo estava vazio. No Salão Comunal, viu no relógio que já passava das nove da manhã, e ele perderia o café da manhã se não se apresasse. Saiu pelo buraco da Mulher-Gorda e, na primeira esquina do corredor, foi abordado por um garoto que não lhe era estranho, mas que Harry não conseguia lembrar o nome.

"Bom dia, Harry" o garoto disse. Ele tinha os cabelos castanho-claros, de um liso irritante. Os fios finos estavam penteados para trás, mas teimavam em cair na testa outra vez, realçando seus olhos também castanhos, quase cor de mel.

"Bom dia" Harry respondeu. Ficou aflito quando o rapaz o seguiu, acompanhando suas passadas.

"Você não lembra de mim, não é mesmo?" o garoto riu, e Harry não pôde deixar de notar o quão perfeita era a face dele.

"Desculpe... Não" Harry foi sincero. O sorriso do outro só se ampliou.

Ele estendeu a mão para Harry "Steve Cornfoot"

Harry apertou a mão dele. "Prazer, Steve"

"O prazer é todo meu, acredite" o corvinal disse. Harry ficou um pouco desconcertado com a frase, e um tanto quanto desconfiado.

"Então... Steve" Harry começou, na intenção de se livrar do outro "Tem algo que eu possa fazer por você?"

Steve sorriu largamente. "Na verdade, tem, sim."

Ele parou de andar, e Harry parou também, esperando pelo que o rapaz diria.

"Sabe, Harry... Eu ouvi dizer que o seu lance com o Malfoy terminou" Steve disse, cauteloso. Harry gemeu mentalmente, não querendo falar sobre aquilo e já prevendo aonde a conversa chegaria. "Então estive pensando se você não aceitaria ir a Hogsmeade comigo no próximo final de semana."

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não esperava que o outro fosse tão direto.

"Wow. Eu... Eu não sei se já estou pronto para sair com outra pessoa" Harry balbuciou, e assustou-se com o que saiu de sua boca. Nem ele mesmo sabia daquela verdade até este momento.

"Podemos começar como amigos, se você preferir" Steve disse, em tom casual. "Mas acho besteira sua continuar ligado ao Malfoy, sendo que ele já está saindo com outras pessoas."

"Ele... está?" Harry engoliu em seco.

Não sabia nada sobre aquilo, e nem vira Draco com ninguém. Mas é claro que não veria... Draco não tinha o costume de trazer seus casos a público, muito menos trocar caricias ou andar de mãos dadas.

"Foi o que eu ouvi dizer" Steve confirmou, parecendo arrepender-se de tocar no assunto. "Olha, Harry... Tudo bem se você ainda, sei lá, sente alguma coisa por ele... Eu entendo, sério. Desculpe se eu te incomodei."

Harry ponderou por alguns segundos. A notícia da recuperação rápida de Draco tinha sido um choque que ele achou que poderia suportar, mas provara estar errado. Aquilo o machucava mais do que Harry queria encarar.

Tomou uma decisão. "Não, Steve. Acho que tudo bem nós sairmos juntos, como amigos primeiro."

Steve sorriu como antes, o belo sorriso. "Ótimo"

"Só tem uma coisa..." Harry começou, sem tato nem experiência com esse tipo de coisa. "Eu não gostaria que fosse em Hogsmeade. Lá é muito cheio e..."

"Pode ser onde você quiser, Harry" Steve o interrompeu "Na verdade, quanto menos gente melhor, não é?"

Harry riu, envergonhado. Estava se sentindo estranho por sair com outro garoto, ter outro garoto flertando com ele daquele jeito. Com Draco havia sido algo inevitável e espontâneo (ok, talvez não tão espontâneo assim), e ele não tinha definido se gostava de garotos ou não à época – e nem agora, para falar a verdade.

"Bem... Eu sei o caminho para a cozinha" Harry começou, inseguro "Podemos pegar algo para comer e jantarmos juntos hoje."

"Perfeito" Steve disse. Harry estava começando a gostar de observá-lo sorrir daquele jeito que iluminava toda sua face. "Eu passo aqui na Grifinória por volta das 7, combinado?"

"Combinado" Harry disse.

Steve piscou um olho para ele e virou-se de costas, caminhando na direção oposta com as mãos nos bolsos, algo que o fazia parecer extremamente gracioso.

Harry expirou longamente. Precisava de Hermione.

* * *

"Jura mesmo, Harry? Isso é ótimo!"

Harry jamais imaginou que Hermione ficaria tão empolgada quando ele contasse. A verdade era outra: Hermione estava praticamente pulando de um lado para o outro. E, pior, estava fazendo planos para ajudar Harry a se arrumar, e sugerindo sobre o que eles poderiam conversar, além de passar o histórico completo de Steve Cornfoot – e Harry não fazia a menor idéia de como ela sabia de tudo aquilo. Fofocas, fofocas.

"Hermione!" ele gritou, quando Hermione abriu seu guarda-roupa e tirou um suéter vermelho-sangue tão elegante que Harry jamais o usara. "Hermione, pare! Largue isso!"

"Por quê?"

"Por que eu não preciso me vestir para um baile... Nós vamos apenas dar uma volta, sei lá" Harry resmungou, ganhando rubor. "Se ele quer sair comigo, tem que se acostumar com as minhas roupas do dia-a-dia, e não _isso_" ele completou, pegando o suéter vermelho das mãos dela.

Hermione sorriu "Você é quem sabe. Mas ele é tãããão bem arrumado, Harry, e o jeito que ele anda... Você devia se esforçar um pouco mais".

"Escolha outro suéter, então" Harry desistiu.

A próxima escolha de sua amiga fora perfeita. Uma blusa de moletom azul-escura, combinando com as jeans opostamente claras. Depois, Hermione lançou um feitiço nos cabelos de Harry, ao menos mantendo os fios longe dos olhos, já que o cabelo parecia ter vontade própria e não queria parar no lugar.

Exatamente às 7 horas, Harry saiu do Salão Comunal e viu que Steve já estava lá – e, adicionou mentalmente, incrivelmente bonito. De alguma forma, as linhas de seu rosto estavam mais esculturais do que estiveram de manhã.

"Olá" Harry disse, vendo o outro sorrir e examinar seu corpo de cima a baixo.

"Oi, Harry" foi a resposta.

"Vamos?"

Steve assentiu e os dois caminharam pelos corredores, descendo alguns andares até a cozinha. A conversa foi agradável. Steve gostava de Quadribol tanto quanto Harry, apenas dizia-se ruim para competir por sua Casa.

Eles falaram sobre jogadores, estratégias, manobras... até que Harry se deu conta de que eles estavam sentados numa mesa de canto na enorme cozinha de Hogwarts. Meia garrafa de vinho tinha sido tomada, e eles nem tinham jantado ainda. Se um encontro com um garoto era desse jeito, Harry quis saber por que não tinha feito isso antes.

Sorriu para Steve quando Dobby perguntou a eles o que gostariam de comer. Steve escolheu galinha e Harry o acompanhou, o vinho continuando a se esgotar. Aos poucos, a comida foi acabando e os assuntos foram divergindo de Quadribol. Steve contou sobre sua viagem aos Estados Unidos nas férias de verão e Harry pegou-se prestando atenção a cada palavra que ele dizia.

O jantar acabou. A garrafa de vinho acabou. Os assuntos cessavam por alguns instantes, onde ambos apenas se encaravam. Harry mal acreditava na situação toda. E no quanto ele se sentia bem, mesmo que o garoto à sua frente não fosse Draco Malfoy.

De repente, Steve se levantou. "Que tal irmos para algum lugar mais tranqüilo?"

Ele ofereceu a mão para Harry, sorrindo maliciosamente, e Harry aceitou a oferta. Os dois saíram da cozinha e Steve o guiou até uma sala aparentemente abandonada.

"Onde estamos?" Harry perguntou, observando o lugar. Tinha poltronas preenchendo a maior parte dos espaços, e havia apenas um grande sofá de couro vermelho do outro lado, em frente a uma mesinha de centro.

"Aqui costumava ser o Clube do Xadrez Bruxo" explicou Steve "Mas o grupo foi desativado por falta de membros há uns três anos."

"Oh."

"Harry..." Steve começou. Quando Harry fez menção de responder, sentiu o corpo de Steve muito próximo de suas costas. Steve falou outra vez, e a voz quente invadiu os ouvidos de Harry, junto com o hálito do corvinal em sua nuca. "Podemos fazer logo o que nós dois estamos querendo?"

Harry engoliu seco, fechando os olhos. Estava começando a ficar entusiasmado.

O moreno nem se deu ao trabalho de responder; apenas virou-se para encarar Steve e deixou o outro fazer o resto. Logo, as mãos de Steve seguraram o ombro de Harry e o puxaram para mais perto. Os lábios se encontraram.

Oh, Merlin. Beijar novamente. A sensação não era a mesma que Harry se lembrava... A boca de Steve era diferente da de Draco, embora o garoto fosse tão talentoso quanto seu ex-namorado. A língua de Steve passeou pela boca de Harry, e as duas línguas se encontravam freqüentemente, brincando uma com a outra de forma deliciosa.

De algum modo, Harry acabou no sofá, com Steve sobre ele, distribuindo beijos em seu pescoço. O tempo tinha voado e Harry sentiu-se obrigado a parar as carícias de Steve quando olhou para o relógio de parede.

"Steve..." ele gemeu, a voz fraca.

"Hum... Harry..." o outro respondeu, sem parar de beijá-lo e mordiscá-lo.

"Já passa da meia-noite..." Harry arriscou dizer, freando seus instintos. "Eu... Oh, eu tenho que ir."

Com muito esforço, Steve depositou um ultimo beijo no pescoço de Harry e se levantou. Harry notou os cabelos bagunçados do outro, a boca vermelha e a respiração ofegante; mesmo assim, Steve Cornfoot continuava divino. Eles tomaram um tempo para se recompor, e depois se levantaram por completo, saindo da sala.

"Quer que eu vá até a Torre da Grifinória com você?" Steve perguntara, enquanto lançava um feitiço para lacrar a antiga sala do Clube de Xadrez.

"Não precisa, Steve" Harry respondeu, com um pequeno sorriso ao observar a beleza estrondosa do outro garoto. Steve sorriu de volta para ele.

Mantendo o sorriso perfeito, Steve deu alguns passos em direção a Harry, aproveitando-se de seu tamanho para encurralar o grifinório contra a parede. O corvinal molhou os lábios de maneira sensual e se impulsionou para beijar Harry outra vez.

Mas a magia do beijo não durou tanto quanto eles gostariam. Steve largou a boca de Harry no instante em que ouviram um pigarro alto vindo do fim do corredor. Harry desesperou-se por um segundo, desejando que não fosse Filch a os apanhar. No entanto, ao ver quem de fato estava ali, Harry pensou melhor e reconsiderou a gravidade da situação. Talvez seria melhor que fosse Filch, afinal. Mesmo àquela distância, Draco Malfoy não apresentava uma expressão muito agradável.

"Que pouca vergonha" Draco cuspiu as palavras, fazendo uma cara azeda. Harry engoliu em seco, trocando um olhar apreensivo com Steve.

"Nós já estávamos indo embora, Malfoy" Steve se pronunciou, tentando ser gentil com o loiro.

"Não me interessa o que vocês estavam fazendo, fizeram ou irão fazer" Draco disse, em seu tom de voz mais desdenhoso, despejando as palavras de forma pausada. "20 pontos de cada Casa, por estarem andando nos corredores à noite. Outros 10, de cada um, por estarem fazendo _isso_ em local público."

"Não é proibido namorar nessa escola" Steve protestou; incrivelmente, Harry não tinha achado sua voz para dizer nada, mas olhou confuso para Steve quando ouviu o termo 'namorar'.

"Namorar?" Draco fez a pergunta que Harry tinha em mente, erguendo as sobrancelhas. "Pelo visto o Potter achou outro romântico idiota como ele."

"Cale a boca" foi a primeira coisa que Harry disse. Os outros dois olharam para ele no mesmo segundo. "Devolva 10 pontos para cada um de nós e nós vamos embora, Malfoy."

"E por que eu faria isso, _Potter_?" Draco encarou Harry com os olhos cerrados.

"Porque está tirando pontos injustamente!" Harry disse, um pouco mais alto do que deveria. "Steve tem razão, nós só estávamos nos beijando e-"

Draco deu uma risada sarcástica. "_Steve_, é? Tão íntimos assim?"

Harry corou instantaneamente. Não queria admitir para Draco o quão intimo de Steve ele estava... Só lembrar-se dos amassos dentro daquela sala, agora trancada, o fazia sentir arrepios na espinha.

"O modo como eu o chamo não é relevante" Harry disse, por fim. "Devolva os pontos, Malfoy."

"Nunca, Potter."

E o loiro virou as costas para Harry e Steve, e foi embora.

* * *

_Duas semanas depois_

* * *

"Hermione, estou começando a me preocupar."

A morena soltou um suspiro, erguendo os olhos para encarar o interruptor de suas atividades. "Blaise Zabini, quantas vezes eu tenho que te pedir para não falar comigo em público?"

Blaise rolou os olhos e a ignorou. "A questão é a seguinte... Duas semanas se passaram! O Cornfoot conseguiu ficar com o Potter, eles estão praticamente namorando, mas não está acontecendo como nós prevemos! E se o Potter começar a gostar desse Steve?"

"Isso não vai acontecer. O Harry me conta absolutamente tudo, e ele não está apaixonado pelo Steve. E nem vai ficar, porque ele ainda é louco pelo Malfoy, de alguma maneira." Hermione explicou, rápido e em voz baixa.

"E o Draco também é, mesmo sem querer admitir, louco pelo seu amigo da testa rachada." Blaise suspirou. "A prova viva é que o Draco está ficando cada vez mais insuportável! Ainda mais depois de ter pegado o Potter e o Cornfoot na Torre de Astronomia anteontem. Foi no mínimo a quinta vez que ele esbarrou no casal de pombinhos se pegando por ai."

"É, o Harry me contou. Mas pense pelo lado positivo... Nós estamos conseguindo irritar o Malfoy. Com sorte, ele vai ficar tão irritado que vai tomar uma atitude, nem que seja amaldiçoar o Steve ou o Harry ou os dois."

"Essa é a opção mais provável" Blaise riu "Ele está se controlando por mais tempo do que nós tínhamos esperado."

"Escute, Blaise. Nós não sabíamos com certeza o que aconteceria quando começamos esse plano. Apenas apostamos no quanto nós dois conhecemos nossos respectivos amigos, e até agora está funcionando. O Harry caiu em tudo o que nós armamos, só falta o Draco. Então tenha um pouco de paciência, e um pouco de fé."

"Você está certa" o sonserino assentiu com um movimento de cabeça.

"Agora, pelo amor de Merlin, saia de perto de mim." Hermione murmurou, entre os dentes.

Blaise deu um sorriso de lado. "Tem medo de não resistir, é?"

Foi a vez dela rolar os olhos, embora Blaise tenha percebido um leve rubor em sua face. Ele puxou a varinha e jogou um feitiço silenciador ao redor deles, sentando-se ao lado dela, para variar, numa mesa da biblioteca. Por ser uma sexta-feira à noite, o lugar estava vazio.

"Por que você está aqui, Hermione?" ele perguntou, observando o livro que ela tinha nas mãos. "É sexta-feira, você devia estar por ai com o seu namoradinho Weasley, e não sozinha nessa biblioteca."

Hermione baixou o olhar "Ron não é meu 'namoradinho', para sua informação" ela torceu o nariz "E eu gosto de ficar aqui. Além do mais, eu não estou sozinha, estou?"

Blaise sorriu outra vez. "Não, não está."

A mão dele foi de encontro à dela por debaixo da mesa.

* * *

Harry estava 90% positivo de que a Grifinória ganharia a Taça de Quadribol. O empenho dos jogadores durante os treinos era suficiente para se afirmar isso. Todos eles queriam levar a Taça, sobretudo Harry e Rony, por ser o último ano deles em Hogwarts.

Naquela noite, em especial, o treino havia sido ainda mais puxado. Harry trabalhou algumas jogadas com Gina em que a ruiva tinha dificuldades, enquanto os batedores – dois garotos do terceiro ano que tinham uma habilidade espetacular – e os outros artilheiros tentavam marcar gols em Rony.

"Certo, então amanhã nós arrumamos as últimas falhas" ele suspirou, ao dispensar o time, vários minutos mais tarde "Boa noite, pessoal."

Todos deixaram o vestiário, onde Harry permaneceu sozinho. Rony resolveu não ficar para esperá-lo. Pelo visto, o ruivo ainda tinha um problema com toda a história de Harry estar saindo com Steve. Já fazia duas semanas que o moreno da Corvinal acompanhava Harry à maior parte das aulas e no almoço. Acabara que o problema de Rony não era o fato de Harry ter saído com Malfoy, isoladamente. O problema de Rony englobava o fato de Harry gostar de garotos.

Oh, sim, agora ele sabia. Gostava de garotos, e gostava muito. Não ficava reparando neles, como Lilá e Parvati costumavam fazer descaradamente nos treinos e jogos de Quadribol. Harry apenas apreciava os dois garotos que já tivera, Draco e Steve. Draco porque era impossível olhar para ele e não notar o corpo de uma estátua grega, e Steve porque era impossível beijá-lo sem 'acidentalmente' colocar a mão sobre o quadril dele para puxá-lo para mais perto de si. Então, sim, ele gostava de garotos.

Harry aproveitou a paz do vestiário e resolveu tomar banho por ali mesmo, já que era óbvio que ninguém apareceria ali numa hora daquela, sendo tarde como era. Despiu-se e entrou no chuveiro morno, relaxando sob a água e passando sabonete lentamente sobre o tronco suado. Para a surpresa de Harry, entretanto, outra mão juntou-se as dele nessa tarefa, o que o fez dar um pulo e virar para trás para descobrir quem o tocava.

"Oi, Harry" o invasor dava um sorriso reluzente, embora muito malicioso. Harry soltou um suspiro ao reconhecer Steve e deixou o outro continuar a massagem em seu peito.

"Que susto, Stevie" Harry disse, com a voz mole "Quase me matou."

"Desculpe..." o outro murmurou, inclinando-se para captar os lábios de Harry, mas logo os soltando. "Não resisti."

"O que faz aqui?" Harry perguntou.

"Estava esperando você lá fora. Como todos saíram, e você não apareceu..."

"Oh" Harry soltou um gemido de entendimento. Dando uma boa olhada em seu companheiro, notou que ele estava dentro do chuveiro, de roupas. "Está molhando suas roupas."

"Não tem problema, um feitiço vai secá-las depois" Steve continuava a sorrir "Agora estou mais interessado em aproveitar o momento."

Harry corou de modo violento. Só então se deu conta de que estava completamente nu na frente de Steve. Qual era o problema, se estavam saindo há semanas? O fato era que Harry e Steve ainda não tinha chegado aos 'finalmentes' e um jamais tinha visto outro por todo pelado. Não por falta de tentativas, é claro. Acontece que, toda vez que o clima esquentava entre eles, Harry acabava por fazer algo que estragava tudo. Ou dizia estar atrasado para alguma coisa, ou lembrava-se de algum dever inacabado, ou mentia, dando um jeito de impedir o corvinal de prosseguir. Isso quando Draco Malfoy não aparecia e os tirava pontos, como tinha acontecido duas noites antes, quando o loiro sonserino flagrou Harry e Steve na Torre de Astronomia, num clima mais do que quente.

Não era como se Harry não quisesse criar intimidade com Steve – oh, ele queria, e muito –, mas seu subconsciente estava trabalhando duro para não deixar aquilo acontecer. Após uma análise profunda de si mesmo, com a ajuda de Hermione, concluiu-se que Harry não estava pronto para entregar-se de uma vez, e depois acabar machucado. Era por isso que Harry pegava-se agradecendo mentalmente quando Draco interrompia seus momentos com Steve.

Mas algo que ele escondera de Hermione o fazia compreender muito melhor a situação toda. No fundo, ele tinha medo, e um pouco de vergonha, de mostrar seu corpo para o corvinal. Não o corpo, em si, mas o que ele trazia, tatuado permanentemente.

Bem que Draco tinha o alertado. _'Minha marca para o resto da vida' _haviam sido as palavras exatas dele. Harry não tinha se importado com o pequeno presentinho de Malfoy, ao menos não enquanto eles estavam juntos. Por que ele se importaria? Àquela época, Draco era seu namorado, o único que tinha acesso ao seu corpo, e nenhum dos dois tinha contado sobre a marca para ninguém. Porém, a situação era diferente agora. Harry tinha outra pessoa. Outra pessoa que iria, no mínimo, rir quando visse a tatuagem na coxa dele.

Com esses pensamentos, o moreno voltou à realidade e empurrou Steve de modo delicado para fora do box no vestiário. O outro ficou com o olhar confuso.

"O que foi, Harry?" ele perguntou, tentando voltar para perto do grifinório.

"Steve, eu..." Harry não sabia como se explicar. "Não sei se estou pronto."

Steve ficou parado por alguns segundos, não parecendo muito contente. Por fim, ele disse, em meio a um suspiro:

"Você é quem sabe, Harry."

Harry sentiu uma pontada de culpa. "Eu quero fazer isso, Steve, quero mesmo" ele continuou, em tom arrependido "Mas... hum... eu não sei explicar. Tem algo que eu não quero que você veja."

Steve deu um sorriso carregado de malicia, mais do que os de antes, e deu uma boa olhada no corpo de Harry, de cima a baixo. "Acho que não há nada que eu não tenha visto... Espere um pouco, tem sim. Dá pra dar uma rodadinha, Harry?"

Harry corou até a alma, sentindo as bochechas queimarem.

"Calma, foi só uma brincadeira" Steve afirmou, voltando para perto de Harry e passando os braços pela cintura de Harry. "Se você quiser, eu posso ficar de olhos fechados."

Dito isto, ele fechou os olhos e chamou Harry para um beijo irresistível. Harry perdeu os sentidos por vários segundos após o beijo ser cortado. Quando os recobrou, viu Steve ainda de olhos fechados, passando a mão por seu abdômen e puxando Harry para mais perto dele, ou o quão perto a Física permitia.

"Acho que, se eu tirar minhas roupas também, vai ser mais justo com você" Steve sussurrou, numa voz de bom-garoto, mas recheada de segundas intenções. O coração de Harry começou a bater mais rápido quando o moreno levou a própria mão à camisa social encharcada, abrindo cada botão de modo propositalmente lento. As respirações de ambos estavam descompassadas há muito tempo, mas por enquanto Harry era o único que tinha a evidência de sua excitação bem exposta entre as pernas. "Por que não me ajuda, Harry?"

Harry arregalou os olhos. Entretanto, não pôde evitar encaminhar as mãos até a camisa, agora aberta, de Steve, tirando as mangas delicadamente e revelando o peitoral de tirar o fôlego. Aquele garoto ia fazê-lo ter um infarto.

Enquanto as mãos de Harry trabalhavam hábeis, traçando com detalhes todas as linhas do corpo do amante, Steve posicionou as próprias mãos na cintura de Harry e começou a trilhar os dedos para as costas do grifinório. Este não evitou soltar um gemido ao sentir um apertão na pele das costas, seguido por uma massagem no mesmo local, que o fez gemer de novo. Harry já estava ofegante em antecipação quando sentiu ambas as mãos habilidosas de Steve descerem em direção à sua coxa, usando como caminho a lateral do corpo dele.

"Hum..." Steve murmurou, e Harry quase não o ouviu por causa do barulho da água caindo. Só então ele se deu conta de que a boca de Steve estava colada em seu ouvido. "De olhos fechados é ainda melhor."

Não é preciso dizer que uma série de arrepios e correntes elétricas surgiram de lugar nenhum e de todos os lugares indo em direção à espinha de Harry e, principalmente, chegando ao seu membro. A mão de Steve se encheu com a carne da coxa esquerda de Harry, o que deixaria uma marca vermelha, sem sombra de dúvidas. Os dois gemeram juntos.

Steve subiu a mão um pouco mais, usando os dedos para fazer pequenos círculos na região onde tocava. Harry estava extasiado. Por que ele tinha demorado tanto tempo para fazer aquilo de novo? Até agora, estava sendo tão bom quanto suas experiências anteriores.

E ficou ainda melhor quando Steve subiu a palma por completo, apalpando uma das nádegas do grifinório. Harry mordeu o lábio inferior... Draco nunca havia sido _tão_ ousado. Mesmo assim, aquilo era incrivelmente bom. Vendo a aprovação de Harry, Steve subiu a outra mão, pronto para agarrar a metade direita...

"OOOUCH!" Steve deu um grito, pulando para trás. Harry arregalou os olhos, queria saber o que tinha feito de errado, o que tinha feito para assustar Steve.

"O que aconteceu?" conseguiu perguntar, tentando se aproximar do outro para ajudá-lo.

No entanto, Steve apenas murmurava maldições enquanto sacudia no ar a mão que antes acariciava Harry. O grifinório notou que a mão de seu parceiro estava começando a ficar muito vermelha. Steve não parava de resmungar e sacudir a mão no ar e Harry congelou no lugar, com medo de chegar perto dele.

"Tá queimando..." Steve gemeu, contorcendo a face. Era isso... Harry, não mais agüentando ver o outro sofrer, foi de encontro a ele e colocou os braços ao redor de Steve, tentando dar uma olhada na mão agora muitíssimo vermelha.

"Vamos para a enfermaria" Harry decidiu. "Agüente firme"

Pegando suas roupas e sua varinha, Harry ficou pronto em um segundo e depois secou as roupas de Steve com um feitiço. Em seguida, deixou o corvinal usá-lo como apoio enquanto rumavam para a enfermaria, com Steve reclamando da dor o caminho todo.

Madame Pomfrey ficaria furiosa por vê-los fora da cama, mesmo que só passasse um pouco do horário. Harry rolou os acontecimentos pela mente ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximavam da enfermaria. Harry não sabia o que tinha feito de errado. De forma desconhecida, tinha machucado Steve.

Foi então que Harry se deu conta. Steve queimara a mão justo quando estava com ela sobre a coxa de Harry, num lugar em particular – o lugar da tatuagem. A percepção fez o moreno da Grifinória parar de andar e atrair um olhar curioso, mesmo sob a face dolorosa, de Steve.

"Hum..." Harry começou, cauteloso. "Acho que ir até a enfermaria não vai resolver, Stevie."

Steve arregalou os olhos "Como assim? Você fez isso comigo de propósito?"

"NÃO! Eu... Não fui eu quem fez isso com você!" Harry se defendeu "Mas eu sei o que te causou isso, essa queimadura."

"E o que está esperando para me curar?" Steve gritou de volta.

"Eu não sei a cura. Nem sabia que ela ia te queimar, para começar..."

"Ela? Ela quem?" Steve estava mais do que confuso.

Harry respirou fundo. "Minha tatuagem."

Agora sim o corvinal parecia ter entrado em parafuso. "Você tem uma tatuagem?" ele questionou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Logo em seguida, sua face se contorceu em dor outra vez. "Você tem uma tatuagem que queima quem a toca?"

"Não queima _todo mundo_" Harry disse, mais para si mesmo do que para Steve.

Sua cabeça começou a girar com tanta informação.

A partir daquele inoportuno acontecimento, ele só podia tirar uma conclusão. Steve tocou a tatuagem. A tatuagem queimou a mão de Steve. Draco tocara na tatuagem antes. A tatuagem não queimara Draco - ao contrário, ela parecia provocar prazerosos choques na pele de Harry quando Draco colocava seus dedos lá. Some dois mais dois.

Porcaria de tatuagem! Se Harry não tivesse deixado aquilo acontecer, pra começo de conversa! Além de marcá-lo como propriedade de Draco Malfoy, a tatuagem também queimava quem a tocasse, e que não fosse Draco! Ele nunca mais teria um relacionamento sem machucar seus companheiros...

"Harry, por Merlin, eu estou morrendo de dor!" Steve o chamou de volta "Se você não for me acompanhar até a enfermaria, eu vou para lá sozinho."

"Não, eu vou." Harry voltou a servir de apoio para ele e retomaram a caminhada apressada. "Espero que ela possa dar um jeito."

Não estavam muito longe, portanto chegaram à Ala Hospitalar em apenas alguns minutos. Madame Pomfrey não parecia ocupada, pois só havia um garotinho do primeiro ano numa cama, e a medibruxa estava trabalhando em alguns relatórios em seu escritório. Quando Harry e Steve se apresentaram, ela veio correndo atendê-los.

"Oh, minha Morgana!" a bruxa ressaltou quando Steve estendeu a mão para o exame médico. "Isso é uma azaração avançada, meu caro! Onde conseguiu isso? Temos que alertar os demais estudantes!"

"Ergh... Madame Pomfrey, eu não acho que nenhum outro estudante esteja em perigo, a não ser que todos queiram passar a mão no traseiro nu de Harry Potter" Steve declarou, com um sorriso no meio da cara de dor. Ele ainda arranjava tempo para piadinhas! Madame Pomfrey e Harry, principalmente, adquiriram um tom avermelhado, assemelhando-se a mão de Steve.

"Pode, por favor, me explicar melhor, Sr. Cornfoot?" a mulher demandou.

"Harry tem uma tatuagem na coxa" Steve começou, vendo que Harry não tinha a menor condição de falar, ainda mais sobre aquele assunto. "Foi a tatuagem que me queimou."

Madame Pomfrey franziu o cenho e encarou Harry. "Sr. Potter, pode me explicar o propósito disso?" o tom de voz dela não era cordial "Vou lhe dar uma detenção por usar uma azaração tão poderosa! O Sr. Cornfoot vai ter que ficar três dias em observação para se recuperar por causa desta brincadeirinha!"

"Detenção?" Harry berrou, ao mesmo tempo em que Steve gritou "Três dias?"

"Escute, Madame Pomfrey, a culpa não é minha." Harry começou a se explicar, enquanto ela andava em direção a alguns armários, aparentemente em busca de uma poção. "A tatuagem... Hum... Foi meu ex-namorado quem fez." Harry admitiu, olhando para os próprios pés e corando o quanto era possível a um ser humano corar.

"Malfoy?" foi Steve quem perguntou, ao mesmo tempo em que Madame Pomfrey voltava com um frasco na mão, contendo uma poção amarelada. Harry assentiu com a cabeça.

"Se está falando a verdade, primeiro teremos que contatar o Sr. Malfoy para que ele retire o feitiço da sua... tatuagem" ela os instruiu, claramente evitando dizer a parte do corpo onde a tatuagem se encontrava. "Só o realizador do feitiço pode desfazê-lo, sendo que se trata de Magia Avançada, quase Magia Negra, eu diria."

Harry tremeu. Então dependia de Draco Malfoy para ter sua vida sexual de volta, sem machucar ninguém? Era melhor se preparar para virar padre.

"Certo..." Harry disse, esperando que a enfermeira continuasse "O que mais?"

"Mais nada." A bruxa molhou um pano com o líquido do frasco que tinha em mãos e passou delicadamente pela palma de Steve, que soltou um 'sssh' com o ardor. "Entretanto, eu recomendo que o senhor mantenha sua 'tatuagem' afastada de outras pessoas, para não causar mais vitimas."

"Mas... Steve vai ficar bem?" Harry perguntou, incerto. Viu o corvinal esboçar um sorriso, que logo se perdeu na expressão dura.

"Oh, vai, sim" ela garantiu "Hoje terá que dormir aqui, para que eu tenha certeza de que você está passando o elixir de modo certo, Sr. Cornfoot, mas amanhã estará liberado." Ela continuou, virando-se para o corvinal nas últimas palavras. Ele assentiu.

"Eu posso dormir aqui?" Harry perguntou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta, que foi um severo 'NÃO' de Madame Pomfrey. Ela consentiu em deixá-los a sós por alguns minutos, antes de mandar Harry ir dormir.

"Amanhã eu passo aqui antes das aulas, ok?" Harry segurou a mão boa de Steve.

"Harry..."

"Shh" Harry o calou "Eu vou vir. Eu vou te recompensar por isso, Steve, eu prometo. Oh, Merlin, me desculpe."

Steve riu. "Não é sua culpa, Harry. É aquele desgraçado do Malfoy." Os dois torceram o nariz. "Prefiro que você use seu tempo para acertar as contas com aquele cretino. Eu vou ficar bem sozinho."

"É, você tem razão" Harry fez uma careta "Eu quero poder repetir nossa noite, sem ter você queimado no final."

Steve riu outra vez. "Por que não vai falar com o Malfoy agora mesmo?"

Harry deu um sorriso maldoso, pensando na idéia. Depois, assentiu.

"Eu vou."

E deixou Steve sorridente na cama do hospital, com Madame Pomfrey passando o elixir em sua palma.

Harry não se surpreendeu quando conseguiu passar pela entrada da Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Aparentemente, ninguém se lembrara de mudar a senha depois de seu término com Malfoy e foi fácil para o moreno conseguir entrar lá. Sonserinos idiotas.

Subindo as escadas quase que mecanicamente, Harry pensou em quantas vezes não tinha feito exatamente aquilo – por motivos diferentes, é claro. Hoje ele queria dar um soco na cara pontuda de Draco Malfoy. Há um tempo atrás, Harry subiria, jogaria Draco contra a cama ou a escrivaninha e depois o daria um beijo que deixaria o sonserino levemente desorientado, até que Draco tomaria consciência do que estava acontecendo e retornaria o beijo com igual intensidade. _Pare, Harry Potter! Isso não é coisa para se pensar agora..._

Ele respirou fundo quando chegou em frente à porta escura e extremamente pomposa, perfeita para a personalidade exibicionista de Malfoy. Cogitou bater, mas chegou a conclusão de que uma surpresa seria melhor... Afinal, ele não estava aqui para ser educado. Com isso em mente, Harry girou a maçaneta e invadiu o quarto de forma rápida, fazendo um barulho excessivo. Em seguida, fechou a porta atrás de si sem ao menos olhar para trás.

Na cama, sentado e com os olhos arregalados, estava seu alvo. Ele tinha um livro nas mãos e seu cabelo estava levemente desalinhado. A camisa social branca estava com metade dos botões abertos e Harry entreviu a parte exposta da pele pálida e macia de Malfoy. Ao seu lado, Harry notou, estava a gravata da Sonserina, jogada sobre o criado-mudo. Harry simplesmente não contava com aquela imagem de Malfoy, displicente e parecendo tão inocente.

"Potter?" foi o que Draco disse. Embora abalado, o loiro não elevou o tom de voz. Típico.

"Não, a Murta-Que-Geme" Harry retrucou, dando dois passos para frente para ter uma visão melhor de Malfoy, já que antes uma pilastra da cama de dossel obstruía parte da vista.

"Wow, Potter, você tem um alter-ego? Sempre pensei que você fosse a Murta mesmo, é a sua cara ficar chorando e gemendo escondido no banheiro feminino..." Draco não riu da própria brincadeira, apenas voltou a recostar-se nos luxuosos travesseiros importados do Egito e trouxe o livro à altura dos olhos, ignorando Harry.

"Isso é sério, Malfoy!" Harry tentou não se exaltar, mas falhou. "Você me colocou sob uma maldição!"

Draco baixou o livro, e sua face mostrava um leve tédio. "Potter... Eu não posso fazer nada se você é apaixonado por mim. Eu não lancei maldição nenhuma, é algo que tende a acontecer quando as pessoas botam os olhos em mim. Agora, dê o fora."

Harry fechou os olhos e tentou contar até dez, controlando a respiração. "Você. É. I-na-cre-di-tá-vel."

"Eu não quero demonstrações de afeto hoje, Potter, nem de soletração. Será que nem estudar em paz eu consigo?" Draco repousou o livro sobre a cama e ficou de pé. "Vamos, eu te mostro a saída."

Harry tentou manter a expressão dura. "Vê? É disso que eu estou falando! Estou tentando conversar, e tudo o que você sabe fazer é ficar inflando seu maldito ego!"

Quando Harry percebeu, ele estava a alguns centímetros do corpo de Malfoy, apontando o dedo na cara dele, do qual Draco tentava desviar. Na tentativa de tomar seu controle de volta, Harry baixou a mão e fechou os olhos, respirando o ar profundamente. Só não sabia que junto inalaria a essência que saía do corpo de Draco e que sempre o inebriara. Qualquer luta por controle estava agora perdida.

Harry abriu os olhos lentamente, encarando o outro. Draco tinha o olhar intrigado, como se pensasse o porquê de ainda estar em perfeito estado de saúde. Harry, então, decidiu explicar o motivo de sua vinda, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava impediu seu nariz de sugar o ar ao redor do sonserino, em busca daquele maravilhoso cheiro.

"Draco..." ele começou, com a voz falha, reajustando-a em seguida. "Draco, eu tive um problema hoje. Você é o único que pode resolvê-lo para mim."

Malfoy reconstituiu sua face inexpressiva. "Por que eu faria um favor para você, Potter? Perdeu o senso lógico?"

"Escute," Harry tentou ignorá-lo. "Eu estava com... estava com o Steve, no vestiário de Quadribol... Não, isso não é importante... O fato é que o Steve passou a mão na tatuagem que você fez, e ele se queimou feio."

Draco continuava com a mesma expressão, mas Harry não deixou passar despercebido o esforço que o sonserino fazia para não rir. Harry conhecia bem aquela cara... Era cara de quem tinha culpa no cartório. Era quase como se Draco esperasse por aquela notícia há dias... E talvez ele tivesse mesmo.

"Não ria" Harry pediu, em voz baixa, olhando para os próprios sapatos. Draco congelou e, quando Harry ergueu o olhar, ele piscou várias vezes. "Você pegou pesado, Draco. Ele se machucou."

"Então você está aqui para brigar comigo, eu suponho? Veio defender seu namoradinho por que ele não consegue se defender sozinho?" Draco despejou as palavras, cheias de acidez. Seu olhar tinha adquirido uma coloração escura, diferente do gelo habitual. "Ninguém mandou o _Stevie_ ser um pervertido e botar a mão onde não devia!"

"Não é da sua conta aonde ele..." Harry começou a responder, quase berrando, mas esforçou-se para reganhar a compostura. "Ok, pare!" continuou, num tom quase autoritário "Eu tinha vindo aqui com a intenção de quebrar a sua cara. Mas eu não vou fazer isso, porque é isso que você quer que eu faça. Não vou deixar você me irritar e me manipular."

Draco bufou. "Ótimo, Potter. Meu nariz agradece. Agora... por que mesmo estando tendo essa conversa se você não vai me socar ou me azarar?"

"Eu quero que você remova a maldição da tatuagem" Harry disse, olhando no fundo dos olhos cinzentos.

"Não" Draco disse. Ele virou as costas para Harry e voltou a se sentar na cama.

"Como?" Harry perguntou, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Você me ouviu" Draco murmurou, pegando o livro. Harry podia ver o título como sendo 'Triunfos de um Mestre de Poções'. Concentrando-se, levou o olhar para a face deslavada de Malfoy e o encarou, ainda incrédulo.

"Mas você tem que tirar, Draco! Eu vou ficar a vida inteira tendo que avisar as pessoas? 'Hey, cuidado, é melhor não passar a mão ai'." Harry fez uma imitação ridícula, dando um passo na direção da cama de Draco.

"Não vou tirar" Draco continuou sua leitura.

"Ok, Malfoy..."

"Então agora é Malfoy, é?"

"Cale a boca!"

"Talvez se você parar de gritar, Potty!"

"Arrrgh!" Harry bufou. "Eu sei o quanto você está se divertindo! Deve estar muito ansioso para sair correndo e contar para os seus amiguinhos que a sua tatuagem idiota fez a primeira vitima!" Harry cuspia as palavras, finalmente cedendo espaço para a raiva que só fazia crescer. Continuou, mirando os olhos de Malfoy com ódio: "Aliás, esse é o motivo dessa maldição nessa tatuagem, não é? VOCÊ PODER RIR DE MIM! Aposto que vai rolar de rir quando me imaginar sendo abandonado por todos que pudessem me querer... Tudo por culpa do que a _sua_ tatuagem vai fazer com as pessoas!"

Harry terminou o discurso dando um chute na primeira coisa que viu pela frente, o que depois descobriu ser a mochila de escola de Draco. Depois de sua explosão, não queria olhar para Draco e talvez descobrir um sorriso divertido. Não queria saber que estava certo, que o loiro só queria se divertir às custas dele (outra vez). Harry deixou o peso de seu corpo cair na cama, aos pés de Draco, ainda sem olhar para ele uma só vez.

"Está ficando difícil decidir quem é mais idiota, você ou o Weasley" Draco quebrou o silêncio, depois de alguns segundos. Harry virou o rosto para o lado totalmente oposto. "Oh, vai me ignorar agora?"

Silêncio.

"Perfeito. Vou voltar ao meu livro, então... Última chance, Potter."

Harry fechou os olhos e virou a cabeça na direção de Draco. Quando os abriu, viu o loiro com um sorriso malicioso e arrependeu-se de imediato.

"Preste atenção, porque eu nunca mais vou repetir essas palavras na vida." Draco começou, ficando ereto, com as pernas dobradas. "O que foi que eu te disse na noite em que fiz a tatuagem?"

Harry pensou alguns segundos. "Um monte de coisas... Estava tão arrogante por ter conseguido me pegar que eu não prestei muita atenção no que você falava." Harry respondeu "Metido."

"Poupe-me dos seus comentários, Potter, por Slytherin" Draco revirou os olhos. Harry se pegou quase sorrindo diante daquilo, mas segurou-se a tempo. "Você não merece, mas eu vou refrescar a sua memória."

Harry ajeitou-se na cama, colocando uma perna sobre o colchão enquanto o outro pé ainda tocava o chão.

"Eu te disse que a tatuagem era a minha marca em você para sempre. Lembra disso?"

"Sim, como se fosse ontem" Harry respondeu, corando um pouco.

Draco soltou uma risadinha, logo seguindo com o que dizia. "Pense um pouco, eu sei que você tem um cérebro em algum lugar..." Harry olhou feio "Certo, certo... Falando sério: para que uma marca serve, Potter?"

"Para marcar as coisas, talvez?" respondeu, sarcástico.

"Exatamente" Draco deu um sorriso genuíno. "Você não é irrecuperável, quem diria, hã?"

Harry rolou os olhos. "Ainda não entendi nada. O que isso tem a ver?"

"Harry, Harry..." Draco suspirou, chegando alguns centímetros mais perto de Harry. "Vou completar a sua resposta. Marcas servem para marcarmos as coisas como nossas. Portanto, se eu te marquei...?"

Harry observou enquanto Draco pegava novamente o livro nas mãos e deitava nos travesseiros caríssimos, esperando que o moreno chegasse a alguma conclusão. _Bom..._, Harry pôs-se a pensar. Usamos marcas para marcarmos as coisas como nossas. Draco o marcou. Ele era uma coisa? Não, que idiotice. Mais uma vez... Marcamos as coisas como nossas. Draco o marcou. Ele era de Draco...?

Harry franziu o cenho. Draco olhou para ele e sorriu outra vez. "Funcionando, Potter?"

"Eu..." Harry começou, sentindo-se um completo babaca. O poder de Draco Malfoy era irrestrito no quesito deixando-Potter-com-cara-de-idiota. Harry começou outra vez, a sensação de panaquice nunca indo embora. "Eu... sou seu?" conseguiu despejar, por fim, fechando os olhos em seguida.

Harry escutou o barulho do livro se fechando. Sentiu a cama ranger e balançar levemente. E então, a voz de Draco Malfoy – maldito bastardo, tem que ter essa voz tão excitante? – invadiu seus ouvidos.

"Sim, Harry" ele disse "Você. É. _M__eu_."

Junto com a voz, veio o calor da boca de Draco. Como é que ele tinha conseguido chegar tão perto sem Harry perceber? Os lábios finos encostaram-se à orelha de Harry, causando choque na mesma hora. O grifinório quase tinha se esquecido do quanto Draco era gelado até que ele o esquentasse...

"Você sabe disso, não sabe, Harry?" a voz continuou, agora muito baixa, mas com o mesmo efeito enlouquecedor. "Você pertence a mim."

Harry precisava tomar cuidado. Se não ficasse a frente das próprias decisões, acabaria com outra tatuagem, esta dizendo 'Sou de Draco Malfoy e gosto disso'; Um gemido, entretanto, era algo fora do alcance de Harry. Um gemido sempre fora sua resposta involuntária a tudo que Draco fazia com seu corpo, totalmente independente de sua vontade própria. Era só por isso que Harry Potter agora gemia.

"Isso, Harry" a voz de Draco continuou.

Harry perdeu a noção do ambiente quando Draco colocou uma das mãos no joelho dele, se apoiando e se impulsionando para mais perto do corpo do moreno. Os peitos se encontram. Harry arfou e continuou a gemer esporadicamente. Draco, finalmente, _finalmente_, desceu a boca até o pescoço de Harry e deu uma lambida curta, sugando a pele em seguida.

"Draco... Não... Steve... É melhor nós... _Aah_, faça isso de novo" Harry dizia, mesmo não fazendo idéia de onde tirara aquilo, enquanto Draco avançava os toques no seu pescoço. Era impossível fazer sentido algum com a língua de Draco Malfoy brincando na sua nuca.

"Entenda uma coisa, Harry." Draco falou outra vez, mordiscando a pontinha da orelha de Harry. "A marca está aí para proteger o que é _meu_. É por isso que eu não vou tirá-la, e ela vai continuar queimando qualquer engraçadinho que tente tocar você num lugar tão intimo. Entendido?"

"Huum..."

"Vou tomar isso como um 'sim'" Draco sorriu, embora Harry não pudesse ver, mas sentir.

Como que para selar o acordo imposto por ele, Draco depositou um beijo na orelha de Harry. Depositou um beijo na face de Harry. Depositou outro beijo na face de Harry, se aproximando da boca. Depositou um beijo no canto dos lábios de Harry. E – _oh, Merlin_ – depositou um beijo na boca de Harry.

Harry gemeu ao sentir o toque gélido. Dando-se conta de que estivera paralisado até o presente momento, Harry ergueu ambas as mãos e segurou a nuca de Draco, puxando-o e aumentando a pressão nos lábios. Sem gentilezas, Draco abriu a boca e forçou a língua para dentro da boca quente de Harry, que fez a mesma coisa com a própria. Era como ir ao céu e voltar, beijar Draco Malfoy.

Quebrando o beijo e ouvindo um gemido de discórdia da parte de Harry, Draco puxou a gravata do grifinório até que o corpo de Harry estivesse completamente sobre o seu. Harry roubou um selinho de Draco, que sorriu de lado e inverteu as posições, ficando por cima de Harry. Harry sorriu também e levou as mãos do pescoço de Draco para a cintura do loiro, ao passo que Draco voltara a atacar seu pescoço.

"Hum... Oh, Draco..." Harry gemia despudoradamente, agradecido pela sensação de euforia que não sentia há exatas duas semanas. Se duas semanas longe de Draco Malfoy faziam aquilo, como ele conseguira viver por dezessete anos sem ele? Impossível.

"Tem certeza..." Draco começou, dando beijos e beijos no pescoço de Harry "...de que não é a Murta? Você geme demais, Potter."

Harry riu, forçando os quadris a encontrar os de Draco. Os dois perderam o ar juntos.

"Pensei que você gostasse" Harry respondeu e depois soltou outro gemido.

"Gosto" Draco admitiu, de volta à boca de Harry para um beijo exigente. "E duvido que aquele corvinal idiota te fazia gemer tanto assim."

"Hum... Sinto cheiro de ciúme?" Harry brincou, mordiscando o lábio inferior de Draco.

"Cale a boca, Potter."

Draco se inclinou para outro beijo. Eles tinham tanto anseio um do outro que suas línguas dançavam juntas até fora de suas bocas, alcançando cada pedaço de carne que era possível alcançar. Draco apertava forte o corpo de Harry, forçando seu quadril em cima do quadril do grifinório e mantendo sua coxa no meio das pernas dele, numa fricção que já estava fora de seu controle. Harry escapava do beijo e gemia com vontade, puxando Draco para ainda mais perto com as mãos na cintura do loiro.

"Draco... Oh, Draco..." Harry chamou pelo loiro em meio aos beijos quentes, sentindo-se em casa estando com o outro. A cada chamado daqueles, Draco dava-lhe uma mordida num lugar diferente, e Harry suspeitava de já estar com machucados por todo o rosto e pescoço. Aquela poderosa língua de Draco Malfoy tinha magia própria, fazendo o moreno arquear o corpo por causa dos arrepios que ela lhe causava.

Draco pareceu cansado das preliminares e descolou o corpo do de Harry para desabotoar a própria camisa. Assim que se livrou dela, dedicou-se a tirar a de Harry, e os botões quase foram arrancados de seus lugares enquanto ele o fazia. Draco arfou quando suas mãos passearam pelo torso de Harry, deslizando o pano da camisa pelos ombros e braços. Harry ergueu o corpo para ajudar a camisa a sair e aproveitou o movimento para prender a boca de Draco entre os dentes. Com as duas camisas no chão, os dois deitaram novamente na cama, o sonserino por cima, em mais um beijo desesperado. Harry encheu a mão com os músculos das costas de Draco, ao mesmo tempo em que o loiro mantinha ambas as mãos firmes no quadril do moreno. Encaixando-se de modo mais apropriado nas pernas de Harry, Draco colocou outra vez a coxa entre elas, sentindo bem a ereção ali presente e permitindo a Harry sentir a sua.

Draco deixou a boca de Harry para descer de volta a carne exposta do pescoço. Lambendo a pele do queixo à orelha, Draco deu uma investida para frente com o quadril, e Harry soltou um "_Oh_" baixinho. Repetindo o gesto, Draco sibilou no ouvido do outro.

"Está vendo como você me deixa, Harry? Duro, tão duro..."

Harry gemeu com mais vigor. A simples união de seu primeiro nome, dito naquela voz repleta de luxúria, com as palavras maliciosas de Draco mandava uma corrente elétrica diretamente para o seu membro, o deixando ainda mais excitado.

"Oh, Draco... Por favor, _por favor_..." Harry pediu, sob os gemidos.

"Diga o que você quer, Harry" Draco mordeu o queixo do moreno, captando os lábios dele.

"Eu quero você, Draco."

"E eu posso te ter do jeito que eu quiser?" Draco continuou com as provocações, bem como com as chupadas no pescoço de Harry.

"Hum, Draco... Do jeito que você quiser..."

"E depois você vai dizer para aquele corvinal irritante que você é só meu, e que ele só estava perdendo o tempo dele?" Draco desceu e mordeu um dos mamilos de Harry, que arqueou as costas em deleite. "Responda, Potter"

"Digo... Digo! Eu digo!" Harry fez o que lhe era mandado, ainda que não tivesse energia suficiente para aquilo.

"Então," Draco mordeu o outro mamilo, enquanto sua mão apertava a pontinha do mamilo já mordido antes, massageando-o. "Quero que você fale em voz alta. Para ver se você já aprendeu sua lição."

Harry se contorcia embaixo do corpo do loiro, incapaz de juntar palavras em frases. Os dedos dos pés e das mãos estavam quase formigando de tanto prazer misturado, tudo proporcionado pelas mãos, dentes e língua de Draco Malfoy. Ele sabia bem o que Draco queria... Draco queria vê-lo implorando, se humilhando outra vez. E, se era isso que traria o loiro de volta, por que não?

"Eu sou seu" Harry suspirou, tão baixo e tão sexy que Draco aproximou o ouvido da boca dele, com um sorriso impagável no rosto.

"Desculpe, não ouvi. Repita, Potter. Com vontade."

"Eu sou seu, Draco Malfoy" Harry respondeu, erguendo a cabeça do travesseiro e lambendo longamente a orelha de Draco. "Eu sou só seu."

Satisfeito, Draco olhou de modo breve nos olhos verdes de Harry antes de beijar o moreno outra vez. Desta vez, Harry criou forças – sabe Merlin de onde – e empurrou o corpo de Draco para o lado, para ficar por cima dele. Sem quebrar o beijo, Harry deslizou as mãos, ambas, para o cós da calça de Draco, onde brincou por alguns segundos, percebendo o quanto aquilo excitava o sonserino. Draco quebrou o beijo.

"Sentindo-se dominador, Potter?" Draco brincou. Ele virou o jogo, voltando à posição anterior, onde Harry estava por baixo. "Nós dois sabemos que quem fica por cima aqui sou eu." Draco mordeu o lábio inferior de Harry. "Até quando eu deixo você brincar um pouquinho com o meu traseiro, quem fica por cima sou eu. Não me diga que esqueceu."

Harry sorriu, de um jeito bem sonserino. "Mas Draco... Não está na hora de mudar algumas coisas? Esquentar um pouquinho?"

Draco sorriu de jeito igual. "Potter... Só uma dica: se esquentar mais, nós dois não pertenceremos mais à espécie humana." Outro beijo pegando fogo. "E, não... Você continua bem ai, embaixo de mim, que é o seu lugar."

O loiro deu um selinho nos lábios do outro, rumando para o tórax de Harry para, outra vez, brincar com seus mamilos. Uma longa lambida sobre cada um deles, e depois Draco desceu para o umbigo, enfiando a língua ao mesmo tempo em que encarava Harry nos olhos. As mãos pálidas, coordenadas à língua, tomaram conta do botão e do zíper da calça escura do grifinório, escorregando a peça pelas pernas dele, na seqüência. A roupa intima de Harry teve destino semelhante a todas as outras roupas: o chão. Ele pôde ver, nos intervalos em que mantinha os olhos abertos, que Draco havia também retirado a própria calça, mas manteve a cueca.

Sonserino como sempre fora desde a hora do nascimento, Malfoy continuou provocando Harry com a língua, descendo-a até o final da barriga e perto dos pêlos do moreno, sem ousar descer mais. As duas mãos de Draco estavam repousando sorrateiras nas coxas do garoto abaixo de si, fazendo movimentos circulares quase imperceptíveis. Harry estava indo à loucura.

"_Só uma dica_," Harry parafraseou o loiro, apertando os olhos e ofegando "se você demorar _mais_, eu vou gozar no segundo em que você me tocar."

"Já estou vendo que aquele corvinal não cuidou de você direito..." Draco resmungou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. "Você vai gozar quando eu achar que você pode, Potter. Como sempre foi."

"Mas, Draco... Eu não agüento mais..." Harry reclamou "Já fiquei sem você por muito tempo."

Draco não lhe respondeu. Harry fechou os olhos, aceitando a derrota. Ele devia saber que as coisas andariam do jeito que o outro queria, e ele não tinha opção senão aceitar. E ele aceitava porque sabia que, em determinado momento, ele sentiria mais prazer do que se simplesmente tivesse seu pedido atendido. Sim, Malfoy sabia o que fazia.

E, nesse momento, Draco ergueu abruptamente a coxa de Harry, colocando a perna dele sobre seu ombro. Harry abriu os olhos de imediato, e viu o sorriso safado do amante enquanto levava a língua de encontro à parte interna da coxa de Harry. Foi literalmente capaz de ver os olhos de Harry virando a órbita das pálpebras em seu prazer hipersensível, e o sorriso de Draco aumentou conforme os olhos de Harry se fechavam novamente. Passou a língua desde o joelho até quase à virilha de Harry, mordendo a pele alva ao chegar lá. Harry soltou algo muito parecido com o maior gemido da noite, mas indistinguível.

A mesma coxa que Draco lambia, mordia e acariciava era a coxa onde a tatuagem se encontrava. Draco não demorou a procurá-la com os dedos, beliscando a região assim que teve sucesso. Harry começou a mexer a perna, de modo a atiçar o loiro a continuar com os toques. Toda vez que os dedos de Draco tocavam a marca, ondas de prazer subiam pela perna de Harry, se espalhando pelo resto do corpo e provocando arrepios na espinha. Com o grifinório gemendo despudoradamente, o sonserino resolveu que a hora da tortura já tinha acabado. Afinal, não queria que Harry perdesse o controle antes do tempo.

Decidido, ele ergueu a cabeça e lambeu o membro de Harry das bolas à cabeça, chupando a pontinha antes de se afastar. Surpreso, Harry abrira os olhos e os mantinha arregalados na direção de Draco. Sexo oral era raro da parte de Draco, ao contrário de Harry, que adorava dar prazer ao sonserino daquela forma. Encorajado pela reação de Harry, o loiro lambeu outra vez, e se satisfez quando o corpo de Harry tremeu sob si. Quando Draco abaixou a boca de novo, no entanto, não foi para o membro que ele se dirigiu.

Malfoy usou uma das mãos para virar Harry de lado, enquanto a outra continuava segurando a perna de Harry para cima. Desse modo, ele enterrou a cabeça entre as pernas do moreno e lambeu tudo que em seu caminho. Lentamente, transferiu a língua da ereção de Harry para sua abertura, e sentiu outra vez o corpo dele tremer. Harry Potter estava suando e mais excitado do que jamais esteve. Juntando saliva, Draco molhou a entrada dele, que logo o receberia. À medida que sua língua deslizava na região, os quadris de Harry se moviam para trás, a fim de aumentar o contato. Quando a ponta da língua de Draco penetrou Harry, foi o ponto máximo.

"Porra, Draco" Harry soltou, ofegante. "Não dá pra ir mais rápido? Eu preciso sentir você."

"Você é muito apressado, Potter" Draco sussurrou.

Ele penetrou Harry com a língua uma última vez. Pelo visto, Harry não fazia aquilo há algum tempo, sendo que estava difícil abri-lo. Draco engatinhou na cama até estar na altura de Harry, o qual ainda estava de olhos fechados. Beijou a boca dele brevemente e empurrou o corpo do moreno para que ele ficasse de bruços.

"De joelhos, Harry" Draco ordenou.

"Finalmente" Harry disse para si mesmo.

E fez o que lhe era mandado, apoiando-se na cama com os joelhos e os cotovelos, totalmente exposto a Draco. Este, por sua vez, posicionou-se atrás de Harry, e inclinou-se para colar o tórax nas costas suadas do rapaz de olhos verdes. Colou a boca no ouvido de Harry, pronto para começar a melhor parte... A parte que ambos sentiam mais falta. Draco colocou uma das mãos na cintura de Harry e levou a outra para o orifício apertado, no qual logo enfiou o dedo médio.

"Aaaaaah" Harry gritou à invasão. Segundos depois, porém, mexia os quadris de encontro à mão de Draco. "Mais, Draco, _mais_."

O segundo dedo fez Harry morder o lábio inferior, e precisou de mais tempo para se ajustar à sensação. Draco mexia os dedos suavemente dentro de Harry, procurando pela área que o faria sentir mais prazer e menos dor. Ao achar o doce ponto, viu Harry levar o punho à boca e morder com força. Um terceiro dedo foi adicionado. Com um sorriso malicioso, Draco mexeu os dedos mais um pouco e depois tirou os três de uma vez.

Harry gemeu em frustração.

"Você quer isso, não quer?" Draco perguntou, ainda com a orelha de Harry colada à sua boca. "Diga o quanto você quer, Harry."

"Muito" Harry se apressou a responder as provocações. Seu namoro com Draco lhe ensinou que era sempre melhor ceder ao joguinho dele. "Quero muito" repetiu.

"Você sempre quis, não é?" Draco continuou a provocação, agora massageando a barriga de Harry e passando terrivelmente perto de sua ereção. Harry estava com o coração para explodir. "Você queria mesmo depois de terminar comigo, não queria?"

"Merlin, sim" Harry respondeu, sabendo que era a verdade mesmo sem ter precisado tanto de Draco antes. "Eu quero tanto, Draco, tanto... Anda logo."

"Ninguém te faz implorar como eu faço, Potter" Draco disse, se divertindo e ao mesmo tempo sentindo um imenso prazer com a situação. "Você gosta de implorar por mim?"

"Não mais do que eu gosto de sentir você aqui dentro, Draco" Harry retorquiu, com a voz falha e a paciência se esgotando "Pelo amor de Merlin, entra logo"

Harry não viu, mas aquela frase arrancou o maior sorriso que Draco já tinha se permitido dar um dia. Sem mais delongas, a ponta do membro pulsante de Draco achou a entrada para o paraíso e pressionou seu caminho. Harry expressou sua satisfação em voz alta, enquanto Draco ia o preenchendo lentamente – após pegar a varinha e lançar um feitiço lubrificante –, até estar enterrado em Harry o máximo possível.

"Espere... um segundo" Harry pediu "Faz... muito... tempo..."

Draco fez conforme o solicitado. Os músculos de Harry o apertavam e ele tinha urgência em se mexer, mas não queria machucar Harry mais do que o necessário. Harry, por sua vez, sentia uma ardência envolta no prazer de sentir Draco outra vez. Passado pouco mais de um minuto, Harry se mexeu sob Draco, empurrando o quadril para trás. Entendendo o recado, Draco segurou a cintura de Harry com as duas mãos e começou a dança.

Juntos e em perfeita sincronia, o loiro investia o membro em Harry enquanto o moreno forçava o corpo todo na direção de Draco. Harry, sempre muito vocal, gemia sob a respiração curta e ouvia Draco começar a fazer o mesmo. Os barulhos deles, dos corpos se deslocando e da cama rangendo lotavam o quarto. O loiro sempre tivera o dom de tocar nos lugares certos. Harry sentia que estava muito mais perto do que imaginava...

"Calma, Draco, espera..." ele sussurrou, parando de se mexer. Mas Draco não parou – ao contrário, aumentou a velocidade, agora mordiscando o pescoço de Harry. "Draco... Quero que dure mais que isso."

"Não tem problema" Draco disse, e Harry quase gozou com a voz rouca em seu ouvido. "Eu te deixo duro de novo."

E aquelas palavras bastaram. Junto a elas, Draco trouxe sua mão sobre o membro de Harry, estocando no ritmo de suas investidas, arrancando do moreno cada resquício de prazer. Harry soltou um grito baixo e sentiu seu corpo ter espasmos com a força de seu orgasmo.

Seu sêmen manchava os lençóis de Draco e seu corpo se fechava no membro do sonserino, que mesmo assim continuava a mover-se contra Harry. A onda de prazer varria Harry até que a ultima gota saísse de seu órgão, no orgasmo mais longo que se lembrava ter tido. Draco acertou a próstata de Harry mais algumas vezes, fazendo o moreno arquear o corpo, embora estivesse quase que sem forças. Numa última investida, Draco soltou seu líquido dentro de Harry, também chegando ao clímax.

O loiro tirou o membro gasto de dentro de Harry, exausto e satisfeito, notava-se por sua respiração. Ele desabou na cama ao lado do grifinório, que ainda estava de joelhos, como se não pudesse se mover. Draco puxou-o pela cintura até que as costas dele estivessem coladas ao seu peito. Apesar do calor e do suor, Harry sorriu e foi virando o corpo até ter as costas no colchão e os olhos no rosto de Draco, que tinha agora as pálpebras fechadas.

"Draco?" Harry o chamou. Por que não se aproveitar da sonolência do outro para resolver alguns assuntos?

"Hm" Draco murmurou em resposta.

"Estamos juntos de novo?"

"Você não quer estar?" Draco rebateu, e Harry sorriu mais.

"É claro que eu quero. Você me ouviu te implorando..."

"Ótimo. Cale a boca e durma."

Harry envolveu o braço na cintura do loiro.

"Draco?"

"O que é, Potter?" Draco remexeu o corpo para ficar mais confortável, mas não abriu os olhos.

"Você colocou essa marca em mim..." Harry hesitou. Sabia qual seria a reação de Draco a suas perguntas, mas não evitou prosseguir. "Quer dizer que eu sou seu até quando você me quiser? E... mesmo se eu não te quiser mais, você vai me deixar com a sua marca para sempre?"

Draco abriu os olhos e ergueu as sobrancelhas. Harry corou e desviou o olhar.

"Eu te disse que você tinha um cérebro, não disse?"

Harry riu por entre a respiração. "Draco..."

"Que inferno, Potter! Desembucha."

"No dia em que você fez a marca... Você já queria me ter para sempre? Já sabia que eu seria seu?"

Depois de um enorme silêncio – assustador, na opinião de Harry – Draco ajeitou o corpo mais perto do de Harry.

"Romântico idiota." Draco sussurrou, fechando os olhos outra vez.

Depois daquela resposta (que ele sabia que era a melhor que conseguiria em toda a sua vida), Harry encostou-se no travesseiro (leia-se: braço de Draco) e preparou-se para a melhor noite de sono de toda a sua vida. Mas então, lembrou-se de uma coisa.

"Hey, Draco"

"Por Slytherin, você não dorme nunca?" Draco abriu os olhos, encarando o moreno. "Diga."

"O que era aquilo que você disse? Algo sobre... me deixar duro de novo?"

Foi a vez de Draco sorrir.

"Você vai ser a minha ruína, Potter."

* * *

"É bom ter tudo de volta ao normal."

Hermione tinha razão. Era ótimo fechar os olhos e poder pensar em Draco o tempo todo, no quanto o loiro conseguira fazê-lo feliz, de um jeito diferente e surpreendente. Aquilo, sim, era normalidade – mesmo contra todas as apostas do destino.

"Bom, não estamos tão normais, não é mesmo?" Harry replicou, olhando de rabo de olho para a amiga. Ela, por sua vez, desviou o olhar para o céu claro que varria os jardins naquela manhã de domingo. "Ah, Hermione, não fique com vergonha. Você com o Zabini não é nada perto de mim com o Draco."

Ela sorriu. "É, acho que vocês, com certeza, nos ofuscam."

"Mesmo assim... Quem diria, hã?"

Hermione deu um soquinho no ombro de Harry enquanto eles se aproximavam das árvores à beira do lago, onde seus respectivos namorados os esperavam.

"O que você acha de darmos um susto naqueles dois metidos?" Hermione deu a idéia. Harry concordou com a cabeça. Eles diminuíram o passo, de modo que não fossem ouvidos. Não demorou a localizarem Blaise e Draco, e foram se aproximando pelas costas deles. Entretanto, ao ouvir a conversa deles, Harry viu Hermione fazer sinal para que esperassem mais um pouco.

"...você tem que admitir ao menos isso! Hermione tem seus atrativos, sim!" Blaise dizia para um Draco entediado.

"Pode ser, Zabini, pode ser" Draco revirou os olhos "No mínimo ela te deu uma poção do amor para te fisgar em tão pouco tempo."

Blaise bufou. "Eu não vou discutir com você, seu cabeça-dura."

"É, é melhor." Draco concordou, mudando de assunto. "Mas ela não desconfiou, não é?"

"O quê?" Blaise perguntou. "Que você sabia do nosso plano o tempo todo?"

Hermione abriu a boca, surpresa.

"O que mais seria?" Draco revirou os olhos outra vez, recostando a cabeça na árvore em que se apoiava.

"Ela não desconfiou, Draco." Blaise afirmou. "Quem desconfiaria que você tramaria um plano que incluía arranjar um novo namorado para o seu ex-namorado?"

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para Hermione, que começou a corar, mas continuou a prestar atenção.

"É, foi uma jogada de mestre" Draco se gabou.

"Você nunca me disse como Cornfoot aceitou seduzir o Potter."

Harry arregalou os olhos com as palavras de Blaise, e Hermione quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Por sorte, eles não foram descobertos.

"Ele devia um favor à Pansy. Pansy devia um favor a mim... Você sabe." Draco respondeu ao colega de casa.

"Mas ele sabia que seria queimado?" Blaise continuou o interrogatório.

"É claro que não. Essa foi a punição dele por encostar a mão onde não devia. Ele se agarrar com o Harry não era parte do acordo."

"Entendo..." Blaise ficou um tempo em silêncio.

"O mais divertido nisso tudo foi seguir os dois pelo castelo" Draco comentou, rindo em seguida. "A tatuagem que eu fiz também tem um feitiço localizador, então eu podia acabar com a graça do casal sempre que eu queria. Isso garantiu que eu sempre fosse o único a ter acesso a certas partes do corpo do Potter." Ele riu ainda mais.

"Essa era uma informação que eu realmente não queria, cara" Blaise brincou.

A fúria de Harry estava começando a se construir. Quer dizer que Steve nunca gostara dele, era tudo armação? Hermione parecia tão surpresa quanto ele, embora Harry tivesse entendido que ela também participara do plano. Antes que Harry pudesse impedi-la, ela se revelou para os dois sonserinos, com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

"Bonito, Blaise Zabini!" ela disse em tom de acusação, com as duas mãos na cintura. Ao perceber que Hermione tinha escutado tudo, e ver Harry bem atrás dela, a cara de Blaise empalideceu, ao contrário de Draco, que manteve a mesma expressão. "Como você pôde? Custava me contar?" Hermione ergueu o tom de voz, encarando Blaise profundamente.

"Eu-eu... Hermione!" Blaise se levantou da grama ao mesmo tempo em que a morena bufou e saiu andando pelo gramado – ele querendo se explicar e ela se recusando a ouvir.

O silêncio reinou entre os dois que ficaram para trás. Draco apenas recostou-se à arvore outra vez, agora fechando os olhos. Harry suspirou e tomou o lugar de Zabini, próximo à outra árvore. Tinha tantas coisas na cabeça... Tudo tinha sido um plano. Ele tinha sido manipulado, Hermione – mesmo também fazendo parte do plano – tinha sido igualmente manipulada pelos sonserinos. Porém... O que mais se pode esperar de sonserinos senão manipulação e jogos?

"Também está magoadinho?" a voz de Draco cortou o ar. Harry virou-se para encará-lo.

"Devia estar" respondeu ele "Mas, por alguma razão, não estou." Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, e Harry prosseguiu. "Provavelmente porque, mesmo me manipulando, me usando, usando outras pessoas, usando minha amiga, e sabe Merlin mais o que você fez..." Harry desabafou. "Você fez tudo para me ter de volta. Acho que isso conta em alguma coisa."

"É" Draco concordou. "Um ponto de vista curioso, mas verdadeiro."

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. Draco jamais mudaria.

"Então, estamos bem?"

"Sim, estamos." Harry sorriu. "Eu finalmente entendi que, para estar com você, eu vou ter que suportar seus joguinhos, a manipulação, e até uma porcaria de um feitiço localizador na minha bunda."

Draco riu. "Nem me peça para removê-lo."

"Não vou pedir" Harry disse. "Eu não quero terminar com você toda vez que você fizer uma sacanagem comigo. Embora eu devesse." Ele viu Draco rir de novo, desta vez com desdém. "Mas eu não vou... Porque eu te amo. E se você não fosse tão canalha, egoísta e perversamente sonserino, talvez eu não amasse tanto assim."

Draco curvou os lábios num sorriso e jogou o corpo para o lado, encostando-se a Harry. Os dedos longos e finos seguraram o queixo do moreno e o trouxe para um beijo morno e calmo. Harry se deixou levar pela magia da boca do namorado na sua, que era a forma de Draco dizer que retribuía seus sentimentos.

"Então," Draco quebrou o beijo, sussurrando no ouvido de Harry "agora eu tenho sua permissão oficial para tramar contra você?"

**Fim – **definitivamente.

* * *

**N/A**: Que saudade de vocês! Espero que tenham gostado do rumo que Harry e Draco tomaram! A mesma coisa para Blaise e Hermione; tiveram vários de vocês surpresos com este casal, mas ele é bem comum na Língua Inglesa, que foi onde eu me inspirei.

Eu estou aprovada? Reprovada? Quer me bater? Quer me beijar? Queria um final diferente? Me dê sua opinião, na forma mais prática que há! Perca um minutinho e me **DEIXE UM REVIEW**!

Meu muito obrigado a quem leu todas as fics, a quem comentou em todas, principalmente. Esperem mais Drarrys, pois elas virão. Se gostarem de outros shippers, como Draco/Hermione, Harry/Hermione, etc, visitem o meu profile!

Beijo grande. AGORA É SÓ "REVIEW THIS STORY"!


End file.
